


Ficaday Day 7 Baj and Pause

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like writing about King Pause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficaday Day 7 Baj and Pause

Pause waved a hand, raising up a massive throne in the centre of town, resplendent in gold and emeralds. He had decided he was going to spend some time on the Lords server. After all, who wouldn't want to see him commanding lowly peasants around?

Baj, for one, did not like seeing him commanding peasants around. Even if the peasants didn't seem to mind grovelling at Pause's feet.

He mostly didn't like it since Pause was suppose to be getting ready for Prop Hunt. He had gone searching for him on the mindcrack server. No one had seen him, which wasn't that odd. It was when he went to check twitter he knew he was in for an annoying Pause filled ordeal.

“Hanging out on the Lords server! Come and prostrate yourselves before me!” Pause had written on twitter. Baj sighed as he logged into the server, moving invisibly towards the portal.

Stepping through, he wrinkled his nose as he felt his clothes change, becoming crumpled and messy. Ah right, he was a peasant here. Sighing, he pushed his way through the masses to find himself in front of Pause.

Pause smirked, leaning back in the throne. “Come to ask a boon, Peasant Baj?” Pause said. Baj sighed, wrinkling his nose at Pause.

“You're late. Get a move on it,” Baj said, growling as the constant sound of shouting from the peasants grated on his ears. Pause frowned, shifting on the throne.

He waved his hands suddenly, sending peasants flying in an explosion around him, leaving Baj standing alone in the centre of town.

With a second wave, giant walls came down around them, blocking the rabble from view. Pause stood up, slowly walking down the steps from the massive throne, smirking as he did so.

Baj sighed. “You know I don't have to stay here and watch you do this, you self important twat. We're waiting for you,” Baj said before snapping his fingers, logging off the server.

Pause stopped, face going scarlet as he stared at the spot Baj had been.

Baj giggled as he heard Pause howl, despite not even being on the server anymore.


End file.
